In order to perform smooth communication in a wireless communication, channel quality measurement and reporting procedures are performed. In case of the channel quality measurement procedure, a base station notifies a user equipment of a type of a measurement procedure, a measurement target, a measurement value, criteria of a measurement report, and a target of the measurement report. And, the user equipment measures channel quality using the above information and reports the measured result to the base station. The measurement target could be a downlink channel where reference signals are transmitted from the base station to the user equipment. The measurement value could be a carrier to interference and noise ratio (CINR), Ec/No, and received signal code power (RSCP), for example. During measurement report, the user equipment can transmit channel quality information (CQI) to the base station, wherein the channel quality information is a value obtained by quantizing the measurement value. The base station can performs downlink and/or uplink scheduling using the measurement report.
A point-to-multipoint service means a service provided using a point-to-multipoint bearer service. For example, a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) provided in a 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) system means a streaming or background service provided to a plurality of user equipments using MBMS bearer service dedicated for a downlink. The MBMS can be provided using a point-to-point radio bearer in addition to the point-to-multipoint radio bearer.
According to the related art, since the user equipment which receives the MBMS has used its dedicated uplink channel to perform measurement report, the user equipment has continued to occupy the dedicated uplink channel even for a time interval where the user equipment does not perform measurement report.